Black Cat in Love remake
by FMAotaku101
Summary: what would happen if saya wasn't really dead? what would happen if the black cat fell in love with the girl who wears a kimono? well here what would happen train x saya...This is the remake of black cat in love so read this instead of the old one!
1. Chapter 1

_what would happen if saya wasn't really dead? what would happen if the black cat fell in love with thegirl who wears a kimono? well here's what would happen"_

The Black Cat in Love

TrainXSaya

Ch 1- The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Black Cat!!!!

It was the first time I saw her that I knew. That white yukata that gently flowed with the wind. The pink flowers were a unique yet exquisite touch. Her beautiful voice that I could her even while I was fighting for my life. It soothed me and calmed me down. "Train-kun! What's wrong? You face tells me that you were in a deep thought. Smile once in a while!" I just stared at her. Her heavenly smile brought a blush that turned my face scarlet as she noticed me staring.

I quickly turned away and tried to cool down my face. Why am I like this! Turning red over some girl! I am the Black Cat! I should be stronger than that! But…. I turned around only to find that her face was right up to mine! It was so close that our noses were touching! I turned as red as a rose while she stared at me with those big brown eyes. Oh how beautiful her eyes were! "Train-kun what's the matter? You're all red! Do you have a fever?" She put her hand up against my forehead. It felt as if my face were on fire! How close she was to me. If I would only lean it a bit closer so that our lips would touch…What am I saying!!!!!!

I quickly pushed her lightly so that we would separate by a couple inches. "N…nothing's wrong with me. I'm just tied that's all!" I muttered hoping that she wouldn't see my cherry red face or hear my thudding heart beat loud and fast against my chest. "Oh, okay then. Do you have any milk with you?" I nodded and passed her the bottle. I watched her drink the milk and noticed how her skin gleamed against the moonlight. It caressed her and she looked amazing! "Mmmm!! Amazing!!" She said as she finished off the milk. Then he realized he was blushing again and put his head down.

"So you know my name but I don't know yours? I don't think that's fair." I told her with a pathetic attempt to start a conversation. "My name is Saya!! It's very nice to meet you Train-kun!" Same here he thought. She than looked at the moon with her beautiful brown eyes and said "Well its time I head on home know! It's getting very late. Well I'll see you later Train-kun!!" "Yeah…bye..." I muttered. I didn't know if she heard me or not because she was off in an instant. I sat up from the rooftop and tried to look for her, but it was it was as if she had disappeared into thin air. "Where did she go?" I wondered. Well I 'm not sure what she's thinking about but I thought about her all night.

Konichiwa!! How are you? My name is Shinri but my pen name is FMAotaku201. This is one of my first attempts at a fanfic!! So I only put up the first chapter! Please review!!! If I get enough reviews and comments I will put up the second chapter!!! I have noticed that there aren't many Train X Saya stories so I would like to change that!!! Arigato for reading!!!!

Ja Ne!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Cat in Love

TrainXSaya

Ch 2- Hello Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Black Cat!!!!

Here is chapter 2!!! Sorry it's so late! Gomen Na sai!

I brought some milk again like I always do, but this time it was for more than drinking. "Futawo futawoo taichi no futa ho kaze ho ira koo hikari abite…" That was Saya's voice. And her song. "What kind of song is that?" I said trying to act manly. "Oh Train-kun you are so childish!" I stared at her dumbfounded. "Oh yeah? How so?" I tried to act tough again. "Well one I know that you loved my song…" I turned pink. "And two you put milk out as bait trying to lure me here." Forget the pink I turned red as the flames in hell. "W…well what would you know?" I tried to cool myself down but to no avail. "I know a lot, but that depends on what you want to hear."

I got a little nervous. How can some girl make me feel like this? It's not right! The notorious Black Cat falling to some beautiful girl with a scent that…..No! No! No! Stop it! "I have to go now." I looked up at her. "Where?" "Well I have a job to do. I am a sweeper after all." She was just about to leave when by instinct I yelled "Wait!" She turned around to face me. "What?" I blushed a deep red How could I have called her without thinking?! "Umm…never mind…" "Okay then…" She said and smiled at me. It was a warmhearted smile that would melt anyone's heart." I closed my eyes. Just for a few seconds. But by the time I opened them, she was gone.

Sorry about this chapter being really short. It's just that when I first wrote this I was going to mix it with chapter three, but then I thought that I wouldn't put this chapter in at all! In the end I made chapter two really short and unfortunately chapter three will be short as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The Black Cat in Love

TrainXSaya

Ch 3- I'll Save You!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Black Cat!!!!

Here is chapter 3!!!

I was running. I had no clue why I was running, but I was. I had a bad feeling that the job that Saya was taking on was to big for her. I just knew I had to help her. I ran through different alleys while thinking of a cunning plan to save her. Wait, what if she didn't even need saving? What if she does? What if she is fine? What if she's not? One side of my head said not to go while the other said to go.

I was confused, but then I heard smashed and I picked up the pace. I saw an opening in the building and I looked in. There was Saya, and there was that…monster. He was going to attack her! I had to save her! Without a second thought I took me gun and started to shoot. At first my aim was off, but by the second or third shot I was right on target. Even thought I shot it, the monster still moved. I saw Saya use her gun. I saw her aim and shoot, but not at the monster. She shot some of the masonry with her gun and it crushed the monster! I looked at her with astonishment. She looked back at me with a playful grin.

I jumped down and gracefully landed on the ground. "Nice landing" She said still smiling at me. Then out of nowhere I smirked at her. Her grin faded into a nervous smile. "Hey I thought you could've handled this guy." My voice seemed somewhat teasing and I talked to her. For some reason I felt like showing off a little. Something that I never really do. "Well I must admit that I was quite surprised when he came out of nowhere. I shot once or twice, but my bullets didn't faze him." "Is that the reason why you stopped shooting?! Even so it could've caused a distraction for you to escape!" Saying that sentence I started to get irritated. "If I escaped I wouldn't have gotten any money." Saya said casually. Her tone of voice kind of upset me. "That's still not a reason why you didn't shoot!" I didn't realize that I had been screaming throughout the conversation.

Her answer was simple yet complicated. "I didn't shoot because I didn't need to." She looked at me as if she wanted to see what my response was. I looked at her with a blank expression on my face. "I don't understand." I said to her. My voice was even when that sentence came out. "It means exactly what it sounds like. If you're in a situation that you don't need to shoot then don't. Think of it as a waste of a bullet if you shoot." I spent the next three minutes trying to put it through my head. Wow I must really have a thick skull, as people would call it.

"Come on Train-kun! You've been standing there for over three minutes now! Let's get out of here!" She grabbed my right hand, and a huge shock went up and down my body. It felt like I was struck by lightning, yet I didn't want it to stop. So I slowly wrapped my hand around her small, warm hand. I hesitated for a second or two to see her reaction. She just looked at me and smiled. Then I tightened her hand around mine. Our fingers were entwined. I heard my heart beat loud and clear, but I paid it no mind and enjoyed this moment. I felt different today, and every other day that I was with Saya. I felt really happy. I liked this feeling a lot, and I never wanted it to go away. I wanted it to stay with me forever. That meant that I wanted Saya to never leave me. Never. "Come on Train-kun, let's get some milk!" I just smiled politely and whispered "Okay." I thought that if I talked too loud then this would have all been a dream and I would wake up in my bed. So I nervously pinched my cheeked and winced. Pain. I then smiled brightly. It wasn't a dream. I silently listened to Saya sing as I drank some cool milk.

Wow Chapter three longer that expected! I thought it would have been shorter!!! I will put up chapter four as soon as I can!!!

Arigatou for reading!!!

Ja Ne!!


	4. Chapter 4

_what would happen if saya wasn't really dead? what would happen if the black cat fell in love with the girl who wears a kimono? well here's what would happen"_

The Black Cat in Love

TrainXSaya

Chapter 4: A Frown follows and Smile.

OH MY IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY! WELL NOW I WILL!

TRAIN

Running. Running. My breath wavers as I run away. I just lost my title as a Chronos. Where can I go now? What can I do?

They will be coming after me. I should be plotting a plan. I could kill them…no I can't. I don't have my gun. I threw it away on that building. It fell to the ground.

It has fallen. And so have I. But why don't I feel so miserable. Why do I not worry so much?

Is it because I hear a certain song in the distance? A familiar tune? "…sora ni…" I saw her.

My golden eyes gazed upon her jade ones. "…todoku."

"Ne! Why are you running like you're mad?" She called to me. "And you're all black."

She snickered at me. "Ah I get it! You're jogging!" Now I was sort of irritated. "Of course not I replied."

I really didn't want to chat much since I was running for my life and all. I kept trying to keep my cool. After all, I am number 13….at least I used to be."

"You're pretty fast, but I'm faster!" I couldn't register what she had said with all the thoughts that were circulating my mind but I knew what had happened when she was looking back at me.

"Give up?" I grunted. This kind of thing usually doesn't happen to me. I was the fastest there was. And I wasn't going to let a little girl wearing a white and pink flowered yukata rein as champion.

So with one swift leap I elegantly went ahead of her and claimed my rightful place as the leader.

She just giggled at me. "Pretty good. It's time for me to get serious." Then with one rapid movement and a sly gesture she was in the lead once again.

"Coming through!" I groaned and jumped to the front. I looked back at her through the corner of my eye and smiled. I was smiling.

For what seemed like the first time in ages I felt happy. All my life I had been a merciless killer. Obeying orders without question. In some cases I didn't even know why I was killing the people I killed. But all I knew was that I was a cold blooded murderer. And my only friend was the moon and a single cat that barely showed itself.

"That's nothing!" She said and jumped back to first place again! Again and again we went on like this. Bumping into a few things occasionally, and running into a few stray cats here and there.

Whenever she beat me I got irritated and beat her again. We were neck in neck and I had shown another side of myself that I rarely if not never showed anyone. I felt at peace for the first time in a long time.

She was smiling and laughing. I stared at her for a few moments wondering if she saw my lightly colored face. But I covered it up with a smile.

We ran and ran and it felt like I could run with her for an eternity, into the night and only take a break at sunrise. Then when dusk arrived start all over again.

"Why are you getting so worked up?" I called to her. "It's nothing. I just felt like running when I saw you."

Then we ran until our shadows became weary.

She placed a bottle of milk on the table and asked me if I was thirsty. I sad I wasn't. "But a bottle after running is really good." She exclaimed.

Then she held the tip of the bottle to her lips and drank the cool liquid. "Ta! It's good!" That was her usual catch phrase.

I felt like I was going to be a copy cat. But I drank some milk as well. "Doesn't it taste great?" She asked me. "It tastes the same." I dully responded.

Then I noticed something awkward. I semi-blushed. "Why are you in my room anyways?" I blurted out. "You made me run so much so let me rest a little."

I paused and yelled "But wait you followed me!" Then she shook her finger from side to side. "You don't get it. You have to share your happiness with your friends."

"So Lamune!" I gasped and was pondering the little comment she said after her touching proverb-like sentence. "Huh?" "I'll make you buy me a lamune." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't see where you're getting at…" I said. I had no clue what she was talking about, but I was pretty sure I was going to find out shortly.

She explained to me about the carnival that was supposed to be near the port. About the fireworks and the ramune. She also told that was her reason for coming to this town. I just blinked at her multiple times.

"What does that have to do with me?" I muttered. She told me that she was inviting her only friend in this town to the fireworks. That friend was me. She said it's more fun to watch it together than to be alone.

I just blinked at her again. "But still why do I have to but you ramune?" Then she told me it was because I lost. This caught my attention. When did I lose something?! I never lose!

She explained that when we were running before she had gotten ahead of me 64 times when I gotten ahead of her only 63 times. "I'm the winner. So lamune right?" I looked at her dumbfounded.

She looked at me with her big green eyes. They were so beautiful, the elegance and windless of it drew me in. "Fine." I muttered.

She pranced around my room as if she had brought world peace throughout the land. Then she handed me my gun. She told me I'll need this from now on since I would be living alone and to protect my important friends.

I told her I don't have anyone like that. She told me that I would get one or two of them on throughout my life journey.

"Now…" My head jolted up. "You're going home?" I wondered out loud. Then she looked back at me and asked "You want me to sleep over?" My eyes bulged and I turned a light pink. "N...no." She told me that I should leave soon as well. That I was "popular." Her words were imprinted in my brain.

For the next day I realized. This was going to be the last happy moment I had with her.

So I had to cherish it.


	5. Chapter 5

_what would happen if saya wasn't really dead? what would happen if the black cat fell in love with the girl who wears a kimono? well here's what would happen"_

The Black Cat in Love

TrainXSaya

Chapter 5: Mourning

OH MY IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY! WELL NOW I WILL!

TRAIN

Have you ever thought about what would happen if you were to die tomorrow? What would other people think? Would they cry for you? Mourn for you? Keep you in their heart forever?

Or would they be temporally be shocked and slowly but surly forget about you? Would your impact on the world blend in with the rest of the dead souls?

You ask yourself: Is there at least one person in the world who will remember you forever? Will there be one person that you have made an impact on? That they will keep to the rules you gave them? That every move they make they would think about what you would do?

Yes there is. Somewhere, somehow there is that one person. Usually it's the person that is with you when you die. That sees you breathe your final breath. It could be a stranger, someone that you have never met, or it could be someone you loved dearly, until death.

Why did she die?

We planned to see the fireworks together. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't late. If I hadn't hesitated. If I had done things right she wouldn't have…

NARRATION

Train was sitting on a stranger's roof. The roof that Him and Saya always used to meet. He would be drinking a bottle of milk. And she would sing for him. The voice was gentle and it echoed throughout the sound barrier.

Train looked up at the darkened sky. Tonight was the night of the new moon. All the he could see was darkness. A black vastness of lost hope and death. What was so special about this? Why was she always looking up at the sky he wondered.

He buried his face into his arms and shivered. Tonight was supposed to be a bit nippy out. The wind whipped and thrashed at his clothes. Train clutched his knees and dug his nails into his skin until you see crimson drops flowing from his arm.

He bit his lip as hard as he could until blood flowed from there as well. Then another tear flowed down. But it was clear and tasted of salt. It slid down Train's face. And more followed it.

He looked up at the blank sky again. "It's my entire fault." He choked out. He stood up pulled out his Orihalcon Pistol otherwise known as Hades, and points it toward the heavens.

"Why did you take her away from me?" He shoots. The gunfire could have been heard from miles away.

"Why didn't you take me instead!?!!?!?" He shoots twice. The bell around his neck jingles.

He falls on his knees and drops the gun. It slides down to the roof and gets caught in a nearby gutter. "Why did you take the one thing that made me happy away?" Tears form in his swollen eyes. "Am I not meant to be happy?" He puts his hands to his face and tried to wipe the beads of moisture away but the more he wipes away the more they come out.

"Why can't I be happy?" Train's voice falters dramatically. His bell chimes. And for the first time, Train was in pain.

OHHH I used lots of detain in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Black Cat in Love

Train x Saya

Ch 6 - Voice

Oh NUU ONCE AGAIN I AM TERRIBLE AT UPDATING! well here ya go everyone please R&R J

Train

Its been two whole years since I have been to this town. My hometown. I have been traveling with my fellow companions Rinslet, Eve and Sven. The four of us have faced countless perils. Too many to go into details with. But I was home now. Sven and Rinslet have continued their journey as sweepers without me, and Eve…well lets just say Eve was happy with a new family in a far away countryside town.

I was left alone again.

My apartment was still there. No one had rented it out or "trashed" it. I let the door creak as it opened to reveal a dusty unkempt living space. Spring cleaning was going to come a bit early this year.

I strolled over to my window, unlocked then opened it as wide as it could go. The breeze dashed into the cramped space and immediately the musky smell dissipated. I took a deep breath in then slowly let it out. I placed my forearms on the window sill and gazed up at the stars. What a beautiful night. I should sit on the rooftop. Yeah. That's a good idea.

I skipped over to my refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of milk. I had a feeling I would be there for a while. Then I closed the door jumped out the window and scaled up the building. To the roof.

I sat down on the crown of the building and popped open my milk. Then I remembered something I thought I never would have to think about ever again. I stood up, chucked my milk down, and made a clicking noise as my lips separated from the tip of the glass bottle. I looked up at the moon and focused my ears on my surroundings.

Nothing.

I sighed and plopped back down onto the layered planks. Now where was that stupid cat? I had an extra bottle of milk and I had no clue what to do with it.

"Why don't you give that extra bottle you have there to me. Ne Train-kun?" My ears perked up at this new yet utterly familiar voice that broke the sound barrier. I turned arouns and saw that white yukata flowing gently though the air. It had pink flowers on it. A green bead hanging from the metal necklace. And a smile that was warm enough to melt a glacier.

It was her.

Saya.


End file.
